Past to Present
by Music4eva1414
Summary: Alot has happened to Skipper that he'd rather forget about, but how can the past be forgotten when a huge part of it comes back for a vist? Please read and review :D Rated T because it's the real world.
1. Fish Tacos?

**Well I think I've lost it, I'm gonna try to work on about three stories at once, do you think I can do it? I'm up for the challenge! Well, lets start the story already! **

Chapter 1

Fish Tacos?

Everything in the penguin HQ was quiet. A bit too quite for Kowalski's taste, Kowalski didn't normally mind the silence, in fact, he usually enjoyed the time in the evening where he could sit with his crayon and notepad and sketch some invention, but today wasn't a normal evening. First off it was eleven o'clock in the morning, not your normal evening time, now was it? Also Skipper had been acting weird. He had let the team sleep in, made decaf coffee instead of regular to drink with breakfast, and worst of all he had cut drills this morning and told everyone to rest. Kowalski knew something was up.

Now Skipper was laying in his bunk, simply staring at the ceiling, Private sat happily watching the TV, and Rico was contently sharpening his ax. Kowalski was scribbling onto his notepad, trying to piece together what Skipper was planning.

It was then that a loud beeping noise interrupted the somewhat awkward silence. Kowalski, Rico and Private looked over to Skipper to see that the loud noise was coming from under his pillow. Skipper pulled out a sleek black cellphone.

"Hey, soul sister!" he said into the phone, then he smiled large after a pause, "Great see you then doll face!"

The other penguins just stared at their leader.

"Are we having company Skippah?" Private asked

"Affirmative." He replied then walked into the kitchen. About a half an hour there was a soft knock at the fishbowl entrance. Skipper ran over and pushed the bowl back. A black figure hopped down into the HQ. Skipper gave it a hug and then they both turned to the others.

They all gasped. There stood one of the most beautiful penguins they had ever scene. But most of all _it_ was a _she_. The female looked at all of the other penguins, taking in their expression. Her gaze lingered on Kowalski. She then set down the brown messenger bag she had wrapped around her body, turned to Skipper, and slapped him hard on the face.

"You didn't tell them I was coming?" she cried

"I wanted it to be a surprise, doll face!" he said with a smirk.

Kowalski was confused, grated it was hard for him to understand emotions already, but was Skipper dating this beautiful woman? She did seem several years younger then him. And what ever happened to Lola?

The girl sighed, "Hello, you must be Skipper's team! My name is Beth, I"m Skippers sister. It's nice to meet you all!" she quickly shook all of their flippers and smiled at them as they introduced themselves.

Kowalski now saw the resemblance, same sapphire blue eyes, short bodies, muscular flippers, and beak shape. Beth had long, sleek side bangs that covered most of the left side of her face. She was gorgeous.

"How about we give her a tour around the zoo, I'm sure Marlene would love to meet her!" Private suggested.

"Affirmative, Private." Skipper said, "But Julien is no going to be seeing my baby sister anytime soon! You know how he is."

"Alrightie then, shall we?" Beth asked.

"We shall." said Skipper. Then the group of penguins slipped out of the penguin habitat and headed over to Marlene's home. Once they were there they walked in to see Marlene dusting.

"Hello Marlene!" Private said happily, Marlene turned around

"Hey gu- who's your friend?" Marlene said she was very surprised to see the beautiful female penguin standing there. _Does skipper have a girlfriend? _She though.

"This is my little sister, Beth." He said. Beth stepped up

"You must be Marlene! Nice to meet you!" Beth said and shook Marlene's paw.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Marlene said, she gave a relieved smile, know knowing who the penguin was. Marlene was unaware of the conversation that was going on.

"So what do you say Marlene?" Skipper asked

"Huh?"

"Can Beth spend the the night here?"

"Yeah, sure! I bet we're gonna be great friends!" Marlene said, after all, Beth did look very nice.

"Thanks Marlene, Skipper is rather protective of me and can't even trust his own team!" Beth said with a smirk.

"Well that's what Manfredi and Johnson said back in the Amazon! And look where they are now!"

"Yeah, well they couldn't help, Manfredi's wing was broken, and Johnson was just an ass!" Beth responded.

Skipper was about to rebuttal but he was interrupted buy the sound of three annoying lemur walking into Marlene's habitat.

"Marlene do you have lotio- oh, hello there neighbors, and who is dis pretty penguin?" Julien said wrapping his arm around Beth.

"That there is my sister, keep you paws off of her!" Skipper said and tried to pull Beth away from Julien.

"Please Skipper, I am an adult! I can take care of myself!" She said and struggled to get away from them both. She stopped struggling and punched Julien in the face. He let go and cradled his face.

"OW! That hurt! Come now my royal kingdom! Maurice, fetch me the royal icepack!" he said as the lemur left the habitat.

"Nice one!" Skipper said, giving Beth a high five.

"I see why you didn't want me to meet him." Beth said with a smile.

_Oh man, she has suck a great smile!_ Kowalski thought

"Hey Beth! I'm getting a bit hungry, you wanna make some fish tacos?" Skipper asked

"Sure, I figured you'd ask that." she said and the group headed out the door, "Marlene, you wanna come over and eat fish tacos with us?" she added

"Uhhhh, okay, I guess, it sounds sorta weird though, fish in a taco shell." Marlene said, but that wasn't the truth at all, she was just nervous about staying around Skipper for too long, she tended to get goofy around him.

"Trust me Marlene, they taste really good! Plus I'll make brownies too!" Beth said, Marlene gave in.

"Sure, what the heck?" Then headed out the door with the group of penguins

"To be honest Skippah, it does sound somewhat odd." Private said, Skipper tried to answer but was cut off by Beth.

"Trust me, it you think that's weird then you should know that when we were kids, the only way Skipper would eat mashed potatoes was with barbeque sauce mixed in. it was disgusting!"

There was then a chorus of 'Eww' and 'That's gross!'

"What, it tasted good! And Beth, you still are a kid!" Skipper replied, trying to keep his cool._ Maybe inviting Beth wasn't such a good idea. _He thought

"Skipper, I am two years younger then you, so shut up." Beth said.

Soon they were all sitting in the HQ kitchen finishing their fish tacos and brownies, it was getting late.

"Delicious Beth!" Skipper said, stuffed "Alrightie boys, time for bed. Beth, you, me, and recon."

"Sounds good, let me just grab my bag, Marlene, I'll meet you back at your habitat later." Beth said picking up her brown messenger bag.

"Okay Beth, see ya later." Marlene said as she walked out as Beth and Skipper headed to the clock tower for recon.

_Well that went well._ Marlene thought.

…

**Well hope you guys liked it! There will be more if you do, so please review! I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm busy with other stories...oh and sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes...that's not exactly my forte (in case you haven't noticed lol) Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Brother to Sister

**Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming!(: (sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance, I'm still learning!)**

Chapter 2 

Brother to Sister

Skipper and Beth sat on top of the clock tower, they were both looking out over the zoo and up into the sky.

"Wow, beautiful." Beth whispered looking at the stars, "Hey look! The big dipper!" She exclaimed

"I haven't seen that since we we kids." Skipper said with a smile, "When we were kids, we did a lot of fun things."

"True that." Beth said, still looking up at the stars, "You do realize that it's only seven o'clock, you sent the boys to bed rather early."

"I know." Skipper replied, "But I cut drills this morning, they'll be waking up at four-thirty tomorrow in order to make up for it."

"Don't work them too hard, especially your private, he's still very small. I wouldn't be healthy to overwork him." Beth said, lowering her gaze to look at the zoo under the moonlight.

"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Wilson." Skipper said sarcastically

Beth looked at Skipper straight in the eyes, "You better Thomas. You better."

"Beth, how many times do I have to tell you not to say my first name too loudly! I don't want anyone to hear it!" Skipper said in a hushed tone.

"Relax _Skipper. _No one can hear us up here." Beth replied, rolling her eyes. There was a pause, they both looked up at the stars, then Skipper broke the silence.

"Why'd you bring your bag? You could trust my men, they wouldn't look." Her said pointing at the Beth's brown messenger bag that rested at her side.

"Well, Mom wanted me to show you some things, to change your mind." Beth said pulling the bag onto her lap

"Forget it Beth! I can't leave my team to visit my past! It's enough having you here!" Skipper groaned, he was starting to get irritated.

"Skipper, you don't get it! Mom's condition gets worse everyday! She going to be gone soon. This could be your last time to see her alive!" Beth said

"Beth, I can't, when you get your own team you'll understand." Skipper said with a groan

"I have my own team smart one, me, Jessica, Camille, and Ivy." Beth said flatly

"Jessica beck?" Skipper asked, "I haven't heard that name in a while." Skipper whispered

"Yeah. And here." Beth handed a stack of papers out of her bag. Skipper looked at them and gasped.

"You saved my letters after all these years?" He asked, stunned.

"Yup. Look at them! You said you'd never leave me and Mom alone, ever again!" Beth said

"B-but...that was different..." He whispered

"Not really. You already broke the promise! A few days after I got that letter, I got another one from a guy named Rico saying you were captured and managed to set him free! I never got another letter after that! You know how worried I was! My life went downhill! I started doing drugs..." Beth was cut of by Skipper

"BETH! I know what you did...I know what I did. BUT! I came back...It wasn't my fault I got captured then chose to set a young man free, but then he ended up on my team as my weapons specialist! You, me, Jessica, Manfredie, and Johnson starting chasing after Dr. Blowhole, everything turned out fine."

"Not everything." Beth whispered, then started staring up off into space, clearly engulfed in her memory.

"I know. I stand corrected." Skipper said quietly, then looked at Beth. A small tear rolled off her beak.

"Beth, please don't cry." Skipper whispered And wrapped his flipper around her. Beth wiped the tear away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know the past is hard to deal with, we just have to move forward." Skipper said and hugged his sister

"Thanks." Beth said then looked out over the zoo, "You live in a great place, you're very lucky."

"I know." Skipper said then paused, "You look tired Beth, go to Marlene's and get some sleep, it's nearly ten-thirty."

"Wow, that went fast, good night Skipper."

"Night Beth." Skipper said as she slipped down the side of the building. She walked across the zoo, all was silent. Beth jumped when she heard her name.

"Beth! Come back here!" She whirled around at the voice.

"What do you and you scrawny lemur?" She asked Julien.

"You of course dear!" Julien said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You are the most beautiful one here!" Beth wasn't sure to be flattered or to slap him in the face.

"Let go of me Julien." Beth said flatly.

"No. I am the king! I decide when I will let go!" he said, then tried to kiss her, Beth moved her head back.

"Let me kiss you! Then, I will take you to my kingdom where you and I shall wed, and you will be queen!" Julien exclaimed, trying to kiss her again. That pushed Beth to her breaking point.

"Get off of me you creep!" She yelled, then shoved him to the ground, Julien grunted.

"You ungrateful little..." He was cut off by Beth punching him in the face, followed immediately by kicking him in the gut. Julien moaned in pain.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Beth said, fury burned in her eyes. Julien scampered off as fast as he could.

Up on top of the clock town Skipper chuckled.

_Well, that's my sister for you._ He thought and watched as Beth headed to Marlene's habitat.

…

**Hope you liked it! Please review**! **Next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. Sleepover!

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, thank goodness school's done with for a bit! Welcome back summer, you were missed(:**

Chapter 3

Sleepover!

Marlene raced out of her habitat when she heard Julien scream. She arrived just in time to see Julien running away from Beth.

"Beth, what just happened?" Marlene cried, Beth turned around.

"Oh, Julien was just being Julien." Beth said with a sigh. She looked very tired and there was something else behind her eyes. Marlene just knew that something more had just happened.

"Alright, well let's head back to my place." Marlene said and together they walked back to Marlene's home.

"You have a beautiful house, I really love your rug." Beth said warmly, trying to break the tension that she felt in the room. Marlene smiled

"Thanks!" She paused "I don't have another bed so I can sleep on the floor so-"

she was cut off by Beth, "Marlene, you can sleep in your bed, the floor is fine for me to sleep on." her voice was calm but tired

"Really?" Marlene asked

"Yes, I've slept on less hospitable places, it will be fine!" Beth said

"Okay. If you're sure." Marlene said handing Beth an extra blanket and pillow. Beth lied down on the rug as Marlene turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here Marlene." Beth said quietly

"Welcome Beth." for about twenty minutes it was silent except of the occasional sound of one of them rolling over, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Beth, you awake?" Marlene asked

"Yup." she replied "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"Maybe it's because you have some stranger sleeping on the floor."

"Maybe."

"Want me to tell you about myself?" Beth suggested

"That might help."

"Okay, well..." Beth thought for a moment "My name is Dr. Beth Wilson, I-"

"Wait, you're a doctor?" Marlene exclaimed

"Yup. I studied medicine at the Penguin Academy for several years." Beth replied coolly

"And you said that your last name is Wilson...is that Skipper's last name too?"

"Well, that is usually how last names work, until I get married Skipper and I have the same last name."

"Cool..." Marlene said softly.

"Yeah, sorta." Beth replied, there was a pause

"Sooo...What is the Penguin Academy? Did Skipper train there too?" Marlene asked, slowly trying to figure out Beth...and Skipper

"Whats with all this curiosity about my brother?" Beth asked with a smirk, then added "And the Penguin Academy is classified. Sorry."

"Oh...uhh well, you see...I was just wondering...ummm..." Marlene stuttered

"Looks like some one has a crush on Skipper!" Beth said with a smile

"Hey! I do not! I'm just his friend!" Marlene said diffensively

"No, that's your current relationship status! But by the time I get back home...Well, I can guarantee that that won't be the case!" Beth said excitedly

"R-really, you would help get us t-together?" Marlene said, her eyes wide

"Sure, why not? Skipper needs a girl, it will help him be less paranoid...well hopefully." Beth said with a small smile

"Skipper, not paranoid? That's a good one!" Marlene chuckled

Beth smiled wider, then sighed "Believe it or not, he wasn't always that way. With growing up without a father, several near death experiences, and a rough heartbreak he has become the psychotic penguin you now know today!"

"Whoa...you guys never had a dad?" Marlene asked stunned

"Yeah, when Skipper was five and I was three...well we don't know if he died or left. Mom didn't like to talk about it." Beth said, suddenly, her happiness suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry." Marlene whispered

"It's okay, you just sorta get used to it." Beth said her eyes seemed glassy and far away

"You alright?" Marlene asked, concerned because of the way Beth was just staring into nothingness

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking, that's all." Beth said, slowly coming beck to reality.

"Oh, okay." She paused "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked out of the blue

"Uh..no? Why?" Beth said, a bit startled at the question.

"Oh, I was just thinking, since you are gonna help get me and Skipper together, then maybe I could help you?" Marlene said, smirking

Beth gave a small smile then rubbed her eyes, "Oh man, I haven't had a conversation like this in a while...but Kowalski, he seems cute."

"Aww! You two would look cute together!" Marlene squealed

"Alright, so I'll help you if you help me?" Beth said, sticking out her flipper

"Deal." Marlene said, shaking her flipper, "Well, good night."

"Night." Beth said. Soon they both nodded off and Marlene started to dream.

…

**Please review! **


	4. Sneek Attack!

Chapter 4

Sneak Attack!

Marlene was walking through the zoo, it was dark and there was only one light. She saw a black and white figure standing under it.

"Skipper!" she cried, Skipper didn't move.

"Skipper?" she asked, running towards him. Once she got there she saw that his eyes were closed and he laid in a pool of fresh blood.

"SKIPPER!" she screamed picking him up the best she could then seeing that his white feathers on his belly were turning red with blood...her blood

"What the?" She cried, realizing that glass was flying everywhere making them both bleed horribly.

Marlene screamed as she felt a scared cut deep into her side, then Skipper started mumbling

"Marlene..." He hissed as blood started to pour from his closed eye sockets

"Yes, Skipper?" Marlene said, trying not to freak out at the large ocean of blood both surrounding them

"Marlene!"

"Skipper?"

"MARLENE!"

Marlene's eyes snapped open and saw Beth standing over her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked

"Uhh...It...was..only...a...dream?" Marlene asked

"Yes, it was. Now try to get some more sleep." Beth said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Marlene asked

"To check on Skipper and the boys. It's 8:30, they need a break." Beth said as she walked out then she poked her head back in, "Oh, I'm gonna make pancakes so when you wake up come over to the HQ."

"Alright." Marlene said as she laid back down and fell asleep.

Beth crept through the zoo, to a bush behind the penguin habitat where Skipper stood, his back to her, showing a complex martial art move. The other three penguins were facing her, they all looked exhausted. Private spotted Beth and gave a quick wave. Beth put her flipper up to her beak, signaling Private to stay quiet. Skipper stopped

"Do you see something Private?" Skipper asked and turned around, Beth hid behind the bush.

"Uhhh..." Private stuttered, Skipper turned back to face the team. Beth popped out of the bush again, catching Kowalski's attention. She blew him a kiss, causing him to smile a little bit.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked noticing the odd expression on his face.

"No. No he didn't sir." Kowalski said "I didn't see anything either.

"Okay, well keep you feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds, boys!" Skipper said, looking each of them in the eye, "Now to continue." Skipper continued his series of complex martial arts moves, then Beth ran out of the bushes.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" She yelled then jumped on top of Skipper, pinning him to the ground.

"Hover dam, Beth!" Skipper exclaimed trying to get out of Beth's grip.

Beth let go of him and helped him up. "So how's training going?" she asked the three penguins. Rico and Private groaned in response. Kowalski still had a dazed expression on his face.

"You okay Kowalski?" she asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Affirmative." He replied

"Well good job boys, go get some rest." Skipper said as he hopped down the fishbowl entrance. Beth, Rico, Kowalski, and Private followed.

"Well I'm going to make some pancakes if any of you want some I'll be in the kitchen." Beth said as she walked into the other room as the others climbed into their bunks. Beth could hear snoring from Skipper and some whispers from the other three.

Beth pulled out the ingredient for the pancakes and started mixing, then she heard the kitchen door open.

"Oh, hello there boys, care for some pancakes?" Beth asked as Kowalski, Private, and Rico walked in to the kitchen.

"Umm, well...we just wanted to talk to you, right guys?" Private said as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah-huh." Rico said, answering Private's question

"Alright, about what?" Beth asked as she put the batter on the griddle.

"Well...we wanted to know more about you and uhhh...Skippah." Private said, almost hesitant at using his leader's name.

"Okay...well I'll tell you boys what I see fit but I get to ask you guys questions when I'm done, sound good?" Beth asked. Kowalski and Rico nodded.

"Yes." Private said, he seemed to be acting as the spokes person for the team.

"Alright, first question?" Beth asked as she flipped the the pancakes over

"Well, we were just wondering, because after all, you are Skipper's sister and he's a leader...do you have you're own team?" Private asked as best put some pancakes onto a plate then put fresh batter onto the griddle.

"Yes, I do have a team but I'm not necessarily the leader." Beth said "I tend to act more of a strategist. Jessica is our 'leader', Camille is our 'weapons specialist', and Ivy is our private. We tend to not label ourselves."

"Wow, that's interesting." Private said and asked the next question, "But, how do you determine who the leader is?"

Beth smiled, "You boys planed this all out didn't you? Well, have you ever heard of a place called the 'Penguin Academy?'" she asked

"Skipper may have mentioned it once or twice..." Kowalski said as he glanced at his clipboard he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Alright, well in short it is the place where penguins learn our trade, most of the time it involves martial arts, but for instance, I majored in medical science and minored in martial arts. Most penguins who major in martial arts start their own team to spread the knowledge. Jessica and I both went to the academy so we sort of co-lead." Beth said as she flipped some more pancakes over

"So, like a high school or college?" Kowalski asked, she noticed that he was jotting what she was saying

"Exactly." Beth replied, "Anything else?"

"Well, you answered most of our questions," Private said but then added, "But, Kowalski wondered if you were single!" Private said quickly Rico chuckled and Kowalski turned bright red, got up and started walking towards the door.

"Kowalski, wait." Beth sighed and shot the jokers a dirty look. She put her flipper on Kowalski's shoulder. He stopped.

"Did you really want to know?" She asked, his face was very red, despite his feathers.

"A-affirmative." He whispered, so only Beth could hear.

"Yes." She whispered back and softly pecked his cheek, causing Kowalski to blush more. They both walked over to the table. "Well, now it's my turn." Beth said looking at the boys.

"What do you wanna know?" Private asked her

"Skipper and Marlene. How long have they liked each other?" She asked. _Jessica forgive me_, she thought

"Wha?" Rico coughed

"Umm...how do you know that they like each other?" Prvate asked her

"I'm a girl I know these things." She replied then she heard something. Skipper was up. "Hold that thought," She whispered as she grabbed the pancakes she had been cooking and threw them on the table. Skipper walked in.

"Hello boys, Beth, you made pancakes?" Skipper said as he walked in.

"Mhhmm, Mom's recipe." She replied pushing the plate over towards him,

"Oh, you boys are in for a real treat!" Skipper exclaimed, "Beth, take a walk with me." He said as Beth stood up and walked to the door with him, but before she left st turned around and winked at Kowalski.

…

**Ohh..what does Skipper want to talk about? Who's this Jessica? Will something happen between Beth and Kowalski? Why am I asking ya'll these questions...because I know the answers! Sorry it too so long to update! Hope you enjoyed, please review! I love it when you guys do! :D**


	5. A Deal's A Deal

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update but I'm doing my best! This chap is sorta short but it's got lots of info that you'll need to know late in the story! **

Chapter 5

A Deal's a Deal

Beth and Skipper walked through the zoo in silence for a few moments, when Beth finally spoke.

"Why'd you wanna go for a walk Skip?" She asked.

"Don't call me 'Skip' Beth! That's almost as bad as Thomas!" Skipper snapped.

"Oh, well excuse me Mister PMS!" She replied, Skipper growled at Beth smile, tourchering her brother was so much fun!

"Well, I want your help, Beth." He said, "Your tackle this morning was stupendous! I can still feel it in my lower back!"

"Really? You want my help? Well this is a first...but whats the occasion?" She asked. She knew her tackle had been sloppy, so he didn't want her because it was 'stupendous'.

"Alright well, the truth is that...well I'm not getting any younger and-"

"WAIT! Are you calling yourself old? But if you're saying you're old that means I'm old too!"

"Beth, you're overreaction, gosh! Women!" He groaned

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk

"Beth, stop stick your beak in places it doesn't belong!"

"Oh, excuse me, Thomas!"

"BETH!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here! Now what were you saying before you called me old?"

Skipper ignored her witty remark and answered her question; "Beth, I want you to help me train my team."

"Um, you went to the Penguin Academy too! Do it yourself!" Beth growled. She knew that Skipper was after the super effective signature moves that Jessica and herself had taught her own team.

"Beth, it's not what you think, I don't want to steal your moves it's just that..." Skipper paused

"It's just what?"

"Well, the boys seem to pay more attention to you...and they tend to drift away whenever I'm working with them, so what do you say, wanna give it a try?" He begged.

Beth sighed, "I'll have to talk to Jessica, but sure. I'll do my best...under one condition."

"Anything!" Skipper cried, immediately regretting it.

"Take Marlene on a date."

"Wha?" Skipper squeaked

"Take. Marlene. On. A. Date. " Beth said again.

"W-why?" Skipper said, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. After all, he did like Marlene and all, but with all his past relationships ending in disaster...he wasn't sure that this was a very good idea.

"Why not? It's obvious you both like each other, so you outta just ask her out!" Skipper sighed. Beth did have a point, she always did.

"Fine." Skipper groaned, maybe this was the push he needed.

"Alright but I need to call Jessica." Beth took a sleek silver cell phone out of nowhere and typed a few numbers in.

"Hello?" Said a smooth voice, a southern twang was clear.

"Hey Jess, it's Beth."

"Oh, hey Hun, what's up? Havin' fun in the Big Apple?" Jessica asked.

"Sorta, but Thomas asked me if I could help train his team, is that okay?"

There was a pause. Jessica could hear Skipper groan in the background with mention of his first name.

"So, you're askin' me if you can teach the team of the man who broke my heart 14 years ago out secret moves?"

"Not our secret moves, just basic ones."

"Fine."

"Thanks Jessica!"

"Welcome Beth, talk to you soon, 'kay?"

"Bye."

The line went dead, "What'd she say?" Skipper asked.

"Yes." She replied. Putting her phone away, "Well, don't just stand there Skipper, go on and ask Marlene out! She just coming out of here habitat now!" Beth said pointing.

"Alright fine." Skipper said, never one to back down from a deal. He walked over to Marlene.

"Hey Skipper, what's up?" She asked him.

"Marlene, I really like you, will you go out with me?"

…

**Ohh...cliff hanger, well sorta XD Well, thanks for reading and reviewing (Because I know you will, right?) If you review then you get a free...virtual...LLAMA! Whoohooo! So please please please please please please please please review! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	6. Too Much Food

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me smile(: I hope you all enjoy your llamas! xx**

Chapter 6

Too Much Food

Marlene blinked.

"Wha..." Was all she was able to muster up as a reply.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Skipper repeated. He was becoming nervous, what if she said no?

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Marlene squeaked.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight at 1800 hours?" Skipper said as if he were asking if that was alright.

"Great, can't wait!" Marlene said. Skipper winked and walked back towards the penguin exhibit. Beth waited until the coast was clear of her brother before she ran over to the still stunned Marlene and gave her a hug,

"Oh. My. Gosh." Marlene murmured, "HE ASKED ME OUT! HE ASKED ME OUT!" she screamed.

"I know!" Beth replied as they bounced up and down like two teenagers who had just been asked to go to the prom by two of the hottest boys that ever existed.

"Hey, I don't know military time, so what time is 1800 hours?"

"6:00."

"Crud! That only gives me a few hours to get ready! I need help with my hair and make up, Beth!" Marlene cried as she started to got back inside when her stomach growled.

"Marlene. You need food and Skipper likes you for you! Don't go all out for your date!" Beth said, grabbing Marlene's arm.

"Fine, you're right Beth. You're the best friend a girl could have!" Beth smiled at this.

"You're welcome Marlene, now I'm gonna go check on Skipper, okay?"

"Okay, see you later!"

Beth headed over to the Penguin habitat where Skipper was nervously pacing back and forth on the concrete island.

"Ya'll right?" Beth asked as soon she was close enough that he could hear.

"No, I'm not Elizabeth! I need to figure out where I'm gonna take Marlene!" Skipper yelled.

"Sheesh Skip! Calm down, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME 'SKIP', BETH! YOU ARE SUCH A NUSICANCE!" Skipper scream at her. Beth had to fight the grin that was trying to take over her face.

"Good, I'm your little sis. I'm just doing my job." Beth said as she slipped down the fishbowl entrance, then popped back up. "I would suggest taking Marlene into the flower garden and having a picnic."

"Brilliant!" She heard him say as she walked into the kitchen to see Kowalski, Rico, and Private slumped over at the table, holding their stomach. All the pancakes were gone.

"So, I see you guys liked the pancakes then?" She asked

"Oh, mamma. Yes." Kowalski mumbled, then took out his clipboard. "All 57 of them."

Beth chuckled, "I figured you all would." she paused, "Guess what!"

They all look at her, "Wha?" Asked Rico.

"Skipper asked Marlene out!"

"Oh, how wonderful for them." Private groaned, his stomach bulging,

"Under what circumstances did this occur, Beth?" Kowalski asked her.

"I told him if he wanted my help to train you guys then he had to go out with Marlene." She replied, sitting down.

"You're going to be training us now?" Asked Private. Beth nodded

"Yes, but only for a bit. I'm going home in a week probably." She replied. Beth saw that Kowalski drooped when he heard this, so she added, "Well, unless I find a reason to stay..."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Beth had told the team to rest because they were so full from breakfast that they couldn't move. Skipper had left shortly after his conversation with Beth to set everything for his date up. Now it was around 5pm, so Skipper was getting anxious about his date and Beth was starting dinner.

"BETH! WHERE ARE THE CANDLES!" Skipper yelled as he combed his feathers back so he didn't look as disheveled.

"I DON'T KNOW! THIS IS YOUR PLACE!" She yelled back. Rico quietly walked into the kitchen.

"Help?" He squeaked.

"Oh, that'd be great, Rico!" She replied. "Wash your flippers and you can set the table."

"Okay." She said and did as he was told. Secretly, he always loved cooking. After he did that he asked Beth, "Help make food?"

"Hmm, wanna make some sushi with the extra fish?" She asked. Rico happily nodded and coughed up some knives. He quickly washed them after seeing Beth's grossed out expression. Soon the hour had passed and Skipper was saying goodbye to Beth, Rico, and Private and headed over to Marlene's in his pink car.

"Where's Kowalski?" Beth asked, noticing the scientist wasn't there.

"I think he's in his lab." Private replied as he and Rico headed in to the kitchen for dinner.

Beth listened carefully and head someone trying to talk, pausing every moment or so, then stuttering out the next few words. She was able to make out some of it.

"One..w-w-woman is...f-fair; another...i-is w-w-w-wise? What does this mean!" Kowalski groaned. Beth knew exactly what he was trying to do: Read, and she knew the exact book, or play to be more precise. She walked over to the lab and opened the door.

"Against my will, I am sent to bid you come in to dinner." Beth said as she entered the lab, quoting the same play Kowalski had just been trying to read from.

"What?" Kowalski asked. He was holding a book that looked pretty new.

"'Much Ado About Nothing' by William Shakespeare, right?" she said pointing to the book.

"I guess. I'm still learning to read." He admitted, turning a bit red, after all, he was a scientist. He figured most people thought that was supposed to already know how.

"Alright, I respect that, but why start with Shakespeare? That's hard stuff."

"I don't know. I heard that this was good and wanted to give it a shot."

Beth smiled. "This play is less popular then 'Romeo and Juliet' But I think it's much better!" She said and added, "Dinner is ready."

"Great." Kowalski said as they left and went to the kitchen. Private and Rico had already started eating and there was still tons of food on the table. They started eating as well. Soon they were finished.

"Yum." Rico grunted after he finished eating. All four were stuffed.

"I think we ate too much today." Burped Private.

"Oh, mamma, you're right about that Private." Kowalski groaned.

"Food coma..." Beth mumbled, as she started to nod off at the table.

"C'mon Beth." Kowalski said and they helped her get to the couch in the main room where the started to watch TV, and forgot about the dishes. Beth ended up falling asleep with her head on Kowalski's shoulder.

…

Aww! Well the next chapter will be Skipper and Marlene's date! Thanks for reviewing (Because I know you all will!) :D See ya in the next update! If you review you get something :D (Yeah, I stole this idea from **InternetGirl123, tehe) xx**


	7. The Date

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's what happened on Skipper and Marlene's date! WARNING: FLUFFY, LOVIE-DOVIE, GOOINESS AHEAD! This is for all ya'll Skilene fans!(:**

Chapter 7

The Date

Skipper drove to Marlene's habitat, his flippers were getting sweaty and his heart pounded. _Why am I so nervous? _He though_, I've destroyed fling piranhas! I've fought a walrus with only a wing and a prayer! I can take a girl out on a date! I've done it before! _But, something inside told him that she was different from the others he had been with.

Marlene was strong, sweet, smart, kind, funny, beautiful, independent...he stopped fantasizing about her when he nearly ran into a light post. This snapped him back into the real world. He pulled up in front of her habitat and got out. He checked to make sure his tie was straight and ran his flipper through his hair to make sure it was still slicked back. Once he felt he looked alright he went to the front door an did something he had never done before.

He knocked.

Marlene answered the door, Skipper's jaw hit the floor. Her hazel eyes sparkled, her eyelashes we thick and framed them perfectly, and her fur was positioned so it looked windswept. Her newly acquired beauty his him like a ton of bricks.

"See something you like?" She asked him with a giggle, Beth sure knew how to work her magic. Skipper straightened himself back up.

"Marlene, you look..." He struggled to find the right word, "Stunning..."

"Aww, thanks Skipper! You clean up nice, too." She said, motioning to his tie and his slick hair.

"Thank you, I like to clean up for the ladies." Marlene giggled at that.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, extending his flipper.

"We shall!" Marlene said as she wrapped her arm around his. They walked to the car and Skipper opened Marlene's door for her.

"Such a gentleman!" Giggled Marlene.

Skipper just smiled as he hopped in and started driving.

"So, where're we going?" She asked.

"To the flower garden for a picnic, sound good?" He replied.

"It sounds so romantic!" Squeaked Marlene.

They quickly arrived at the garden. There, was a blanket on the grass with a basket full of food and a radio that was playing soft, romantic music. The entire sight was surrounded by bushes of all different types of flowers. They went and sat down and Skipper pulled out some different types of food, mostly fish, like sushi, and shellfish, like oysters, but there was also Chinese.

"This looks delicious!" Exclaimed Marlene. They both started eating. There was almost an awkward silence for several minutes.

"This is really great Skipper! It's nice to have some time where it's just the two of us." Marlene finally said as she moved closer to him. Skipper's heart sped up as he wrapped his flipper around her shoulders, noticing that she was rather cold.

"Are you okay Marlene? You feel cold." He asked.

"A little bit, it is getting dark and after all, it is November." She replied. November...Thanksgiving would be in about a week. _Hmm..._He thought, _Maybe if Beth stays long enough she'll cook dinner for us._ The sky was turning a beautiful shade of dark reddish purple as the sun was almost finished setting.

"Well...do you need a blanket doll face?" He asked. She just snuggled closer.

"No, your down feathers are toasty warm." She said as she nuzzled his muscular chest. Skipper smiled.

Skipper reached behind him and pulled a big, red rose off of the bush, and after making sure that all the thorns were gone he put it behind Marlene's ear.

"Beautiful..." He murmured as he inhaled, she smelled so good.

"Really?" Marlene asked. She had never been called that before, let alone cute or pretty.

"Affirmative." He replied. Marlene smiled, she loved his military talk.

There was a moment of silence where neither of them spoke and just enjoyed the other's company. It was dark now and they could see the stars.

"Gorges..." Murmured Marlene.

"I guess, but compared to you they're dull and unattractive." Skipper replied. They stayed there for a while softly chatting, in the distance you could hear the city but the zoo was silent. They reached a point where they could think of no new topics to talk about.

"Well, we are already close friends...so we already know a lot about each other." Marlene said.

"Very true." Skipper said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Marlene looked into his eyes, she had one question she wanted to ask but was afraid that she night not get an answer. "What is it Marlene?" Skipper asked her noticing her expression.

"Well, I just sorta wondered...Skipper isn't your real name, is it?" She blushed, she knew it wasn't a question you usually asked on your first date it had been bothering her for a while.

Skipper sighed, "No, it's a nickname. My real name is Thomas...Thomas Wilson." He said softly, thinking of his name brought him back to the good old days at the Penguin Academy.

"Thomas...I like that name." Marlene said, he did somewhat look like a Thomas.

"I hate it." Skipper said bluntly, "Just like how Beth absolutely hates it when someone thinks Beth is short for Bethany."

"Is that why she went a physco on Julien?"

"Exactly."

Marlene nodded, "Now tell me about the Penguin Academy." She said.

Skipper sighed, "Did Beth let something slip about that place?"

"Yes, but she said it was classified, but you can tell me." She cooed.

Skipper sighed again, thinking of it made him nauseous...it brought back memories of Manfredi, Johnson, and Jessica. Jessica. She was not a good person to be thinking about at this time. "Marlene, I like you a lot but I'd rather not talk about my past with someone I want to spend the future with." He said calmly.

Marlene pouted, "Fine."

There was silence for a few moments. Skipper finally spoke. "Well, it's getting late, I should be taking you you home."

Marlene yawned and nodded. She was starting to fall asleep on Skipper's shoulder. She went to stand up but tripped, her legs were sore from sitting for so long so Skipper picked her up bridal style and brought her to the car, he buckled her in and drove her home.

Once they arrived at Marlene's habitat, Skipper opened her door and they walked hand in hand, or more of flipper and paw to the front door. Marlene gave Skipper a hug and felt his heart beating incredibly fast.

"Are you alright? Our date was a complete success, there's no reason to be nervous." She said.

"I'm not nervous about how well our date went, I'm nervous about this part." He murdered as he leaned in and pressed his beak to her lips.

Marlene was shocked, but in a good way. It was like a shock of electricity went through her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Once they were done she smiled.

"That was nice."

"Damn straight." Skipper replied, "I'll talk to you tomorrow about date numero two."

"Sounds great!" Marlene said as Skipper walked back to his car, his head still spinning from the kiss. _I __still got it! _He though as he drove home. Once he reached the HQ he saw Kowalski and Beth snuggled on the couch together. Their position seemed harmless enough so he left them. He climbed into his bunk and fell asleep.

…

**Well...that was my first try at fluff, how was it? Hey, I tried! Well please review, next chapter will be posted soon!(: **


	8. Music Makes Us Better

**Thanks for the review, you guys ROCK! I've got some time to write so how about chapter 8? It's sorta long so you may want to get a drink and some popcorn or something! Here goes!**

Chapter 8

Music Makes Us Better

Beth work up, she didn't open her eyes. She knew if she opened them she would have to get up and she didn't want to, she was very comfortable where she was. There was a pressure...no more of a weight on her chest, it wasn't uncomfortable...it just felt weird. She ran her flipper over the thing on top of her to find out what it was. It was silky...she could feel some muscle that was under feathers.

"Whaa?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes to see non other than Kowalski spread out on top of her, asleep. _We must have fallen asleep while watching TV!_ She thought. He was nice and warm and the HQ was so cold she she nuzzled closer to him, his eyes immediately snapped open.

"B-Beth?" He paused and observed their position. Then sprang off of her. "I-I'm sorry...I just fell asleep! Nothing happened!" He said diffencivly.

Beth wrapped her arms around Kowalski, in an attempt to try and calm him down. "It's okay Kowalski! Please stay quiet! We don't wanna wake the others! And, if something had happened I wouldn't have minded it!" _Oh crap! Did I just say that!_ She thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"Good idea." Kowalski replied, _I wonder what she meant by 'not minding if something happened' remark_. He thought.

"Well, it's almost six thirty, time to start training!" She said as she woke up Private and Rico.

"What about Skippah?" Asked Private.

"He was out late with his lady, we should let him sleep." Beth replied softly as they climbed up the latter to the concrete island. Beth began showing them some _very _complex martial arts moves that were slow, then faster, even more fast, then slow. Rico, Private, and Kowalski were obviously having trouble following, so Beth stopped.

"Well, I think if we do this it will make it a bit easier." She said as she pulled out the lemurs' boom box and slipped in a CD. She put it to track 4.

"Now do those moves to this song."

It started out slow, like an old record player then suddenly, with a murmurer in the background, it started to get faster with heavy drums and guitar. Soon the words started. It was a female singing.

"_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile"  
_

There was a brief instrumental break. They stopped to catch their breath, "Keep going!" Beth exclaimed.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way  
Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who  
They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse  
_

"Great job guys! Keep going!" Beth exclaimed, Kowalski had to admit this training was actually...fun!

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so..."_

The tempo got slower, Beth yelled, "DIFFENCIV POSITIONS!" Over the blasting music_._

"_It just feels so good...  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving"_

Julien walked over, "Turn that racket down! You call the music! Is that my boomie box? GIVE THAT BACK!" He yelled to Beth as he attempted to grab the boom box, she just pushed him back.

"OFFICEV POSITIONS!" Beth yelled as the music tempo increased, again.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so..."_

Beth smirked and shoved Julien into the water surrounding the water.

_"It just feels so good!"_

The song ended abruptly. Julien scrambled out of the water, his fur dripping. "How dare you get the royal fur wet!" He exclaimed. "You will pay! You will pay!"

Beth chuckled, "I'm sure that I will Ringtail. Now go dry off before you catch a cold!"

"I am they king and I will decide when I will be doing the drying off! Bet that does seem like a pretty good idea." Julien said as he scampered off back to his habitat. Beth turned back to the other penguins.

"Great job you guys! Was it easier to music?" She asked.

"Most...defiantly!" Kowalski panted, sweat dripped off his brow.

"Great! See, music makes you better! Well, give me fifteen laps in the water for a cool down, then you tree can help yourselves to the pancakes that were left over from yesterday!"

They eagerly dove into the ice cold water and swam their 15 laps. Once they were done they climbed out of the water, Beth was nowhere to be seen so they went down to the kitchen when Kowalski heard something.

"Jess...ica...Jess...ica..." Skipper mumbled in his sleep.

_Odd..._Kowalski though. He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen with Rico and Private and happily ate breakfast.

Meanwhile Beth stood in Kowalski's lab, playing with her pocket knife while she sat on the old couch that was in there and waited for Jessica to pick up the phone. Despite the fact that it was only 7, she knew that she'd be up.

"Hello?" Said the familiar southern twang.

"Yo Jess, it's Beth! I just called to check up on everything."

"Well, it's all good here. Ivy seems a bit out of sorts but the machine's safe."

_Figures, she thinks about the machine and not her own daughter_. Beth thought, "Well, Ivy's a teen, she's going through a lot right now. As for the machine...just keep it safe! Make sure Camille keeps a close eye on Blowhole. I'll be home soon. If anything changes with the Blowhole situation, call me right away!"

"Will do Beth."

"Alright, bye.

"Bye."

The line went dead and Beth sighed. She wandered out of the HQ and sat on the bench outside of the penguin habitat and watched as the sky turned from pink to blue. Kowalski waddled over and sat down next to her.

"Hello Beth."

"Hi Kowalski."

"Training was fun today."

"Thanks." Beth said as she toyed with her pocket knife again.

"Interesting pocket knife you have there, may I have a look at it?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied, handing him the knife. It was well make, it was a wooden on the outside and had _Elizabeth_ carved into the front side and on the other side it read _To Elizabeth Antigone Wilson on your 14__th__ birthday. With love, Mom and Thomas_

"What does it say?" He asked Beth because he couldn't read.

"Lets sound it out." She replied. They sounded it our several time and Kowalski could finally read it.

"Antigone, that's your middle name?" He asked Beth.

"Yeah, but it's pronounced Ann-tig-o-nee. Antigone was a princess in the Greek play _Antigone, s_he was fearless and stood up for what she believed in. That's me in a nutshell." Beth said with a small smile.

"Interesting..." Kowalski murmured, still staring at the pocket knife, "Who is Thomas?" He asked.

"That's Skipper's real name."

"Really? Despite the fact I've been with Skipper for a while I never knew his real name."

"Yeah, Skipper hates to be called by his real name."

Kowalski nodded. The pocket knife had a small knife, file, little scissors, tweezers, and a bobby pin in the slot where a toothpick would have normally gone. He handed it back to Beth. "Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Skipper know a Jessica?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. Why?" Beth said.

"I heard him saying her name in his sleep, who is she?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but...She''s his ex girlfriend. His date with Marlene probably brought back memories of her." She said quietly

"Is she the Jessica who 'leads' your team?" Kowalski said as he remember their conversation over yesterday's breakfast.

"Yes."

"Oh...okay." They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking up the the blue sky. They both heard footsteps and turned around to see Marlene walking towards them.

"Hey guys! Kowalski, can I talk to you...over there?" She asked pointing toward the elephant habitat where Burt was still sleeping.

**…**

**Sooo...The song was "Misery Business" By Paramore If you guys wanted to know,(: Please review! Next chapter will be out soon! I made this one really long because I didn't feel like making it two chapters. XD ~Music**


	9. What Happens In Denmark Stays In Denmark

**Thanks for the review everyone! Here's chapter 9!((: Part of this was inspired from the episode "Huffin and Puffin" when Skipper and Hans are fighting...also this has a bit of Denmark in it. I think you'll like it!(:**

Chapter 9

What Happens in Denmark Stays in Denmark

"Alright." Kowalski said as he waddled with Marlene towards the elephant habitat.

"So..you and Beth, eh?" Marlene said with a big smile

"What about us?" Kowalski asked her

"You're together, right? You guys looked pretty cozy just then!" Marlene squeaked

"Well..we aren't." Kowalski said quietly, then sat down putting his face in his flippers.

"Kowalski, what's up? Do you wanna ask Beth out?" Marlene asked him, putting a comforting arm around him.

"Marlene, that would be really great, it's just..." Kowalski trailed off as he gazed at Beth in the distance. She had a silver cell phone out and was pounding the buttons with a cross look on her face.

"Just what? You don't know how?" Marlene asked

"For lack of words.. Yes." Kowalski murmured

"Well, I'm pretty close to Beth so I know she'll say yes if you just work up the guts to ask her!" Marlene exclaimed

"Really? You would do that! Marlene you're incred-" Kowalski was cut off by Beth yelling into her phone.

"HOW IN THE FLIPPIN' WORLD DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!" she scream. Kowalski and Marlene ran back over to her, the speaker on the other end was talking loud enough so that they could hear him.

"Aww, come now Lizzie! Does it matter?" Kowalski froze. He knew the voice.

It was the one and only, Hans the Puffin.

"Yes. It. Does. Tell me or I'll slip into your bedroom tonight and murder you!" Beth hissed, pure venom in her voice.

"Oh Beth! I didn't realize you wanted to go that far with me, not that I object or anything!" Hans snickered

"You're a pervert." was Beth's hasty reply

"I'm just going to ignore that... Well,the real reason I called you was to ask if you wanted to meet me for dinner sometime, to catch up." Kowalski froze for a second time. He was just to ask the girl of his dreams out and that stupid puffin just had to snatched her away!

"Why on earth would I want to do that!" she exclaimed, Kowalski relaxed a bit.

"Come on Lizzie, you know that was the best kiss you ever had back in Copenhagen! I bet you still dream about it at night..." Hans said lustily

"For your information, Hans I have someone already so never call me again unless you want your wings put somewhere where they will not be useful." Beth said bluntly and hung up the phone, throwing it onto the ground, severely scratching it.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked, her eyes wide.

"Hans, and old...friend." Beth murmured between gridded teeth

"He doesn't seem like you friend." Kowalski noted, his heart ached, Beth had said she had someone already. He wanted to go back to sleep and when he woke up today wouldn't have happened. It was already hard enough to comprehend emotions for him.

"That's an understatement." groaned Beth, "Some people just need to get hit by a bus."

"Ain't that the truth." replied Marlene

Beth was just about to speak when Skipper emerged from the HQ and called Marlene's name. Marlene jogged over to Skipper and he swept her off her feet . They then walked back toward the direction of the gardens.

"And then there were two." Kowalski commented

"Yeah." mumbled Beth as Kowalski sat down next to her on the bench.

"You're really upset about Hans' call, aren't you?" Kowalski asked, he took a risk, took a deep breath, and wrapped his flipper around Beth's shoulder. She smiled and cuddled closer to Kowalski, laying her head against his chest.

"Beth, what happened in Denmark?" Kowalski asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"Kowalski...you don't wanna know." Beth whispered

"Yes I do! It's obvious he did something to you and Skipper. Please tell me Beth! I want to help you."

"How did you know about Skipper in Denmark? Does he talk about it?" Beth asked, her eyes were wide.

"He mention something once or twice...but he said it was private."

"Good. Kowalski, you don't need to know my history or Skipper's for a matter of fact!"

"Please, you can trust me."

"Pssht, like I haven't heard that one before!" Beth groaned and moved out of Kowalski's grasp.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease?" Kowalski begged, he gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes that Beth had ever seen.

"Fine! But you have to swear not to tell anyone. This is uber classified! Capisce ?" Beth asked

"Affirmative."

"Good, well, if I explain my history I also explain Skipper's to a degree, so here goes. " Beth said. She took a deep breath and began; "There were six of us: Skipper, myself, Jessica, Manfredi, Johnson, and Hans. Hans had only been working with us for a few weeks, yet Skipper trusted him with his life, myself on the other hand, not so much. We had leads that Blowhole was in Denmark, Copenhagen to be exact. In short, Hans convinced Skipper, the leader of our team, that blowhole was hiding in on of Denmark's most prized art gallery and museum. I objected but at my lousy rank of Second Lieutenant, my ideas were overlooked by Skipper who is a Captain. Th-"

"Wait up a second, Beth! If your rank was Second Lieutenant then, what is it now?" Kowalski asked, after all, he was a First Lieutenant.

"Major." was Beth's quick reply, then she continued her story, "Well, those Danes sure do take their old, dust artifacts seriously, we were in the slammer, awaiting our trial. I was stuck in the same cell as Hans and accused him as a spy for Blowhole, which he was. The jail was underground, it was cold, that's the only reason why I was sitting remotely close to Hans. I made the mistake of having him sit to my left. That's when he kissed me. I broke his beak after he did it, but he still never learned and tried to hit on me whenever I hear from him. Once Skipper and the gang broke us out I made them leave Hans there so he could rot in jail. Manfredi was furious when he found out that he kissed me. Aft-"

"Wait, why was Mafredi mad?" Kowalski asked

"We were dating." Beth whispered, tears in here eye, then Kowalski realized something. Mafredi and Johnson had both died in a piranha attack.

"Oh, my! What happened after that?" Kowalski asked

"We made it out just in time. Do this day Skipper, Jessica, and I can't set foot in Denmark. We continued Blowhole on this wild goose chase for a few months until that horrible day in the Amazon..." Beth trailed off, she tried to continue but her voice kept cracking. _Now what would Private __do..._Kowalski thought, after all Private was the sensitive one.

"It's alright Beth." Kowalski said as he tried to wrap his flippers around her shoulder. Beth sighed as she laid her head in his chest as she silently sobbed. Kowalski could feel his feathers getting wet with her tears.

"This is hard for you to talk about it, isn't it?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Beth giggled, then sucked it up enough to continue, "Well, Manfedi and Johnson passed away. That really started a chain reaction. The relationship between Skipper and Jessica became stressed and Skipper finally broke it off. This practically murdered Jessica, Skipper had been her everything and now he said that he had never wanted to see her again...that was hard for her, plus there was...umm...another problem that I'm not about to tell you about. Anyways, Jessica and I started our own team and so did Skipper and her I am today."

"Wow..." Kowalski mumbled, there was so much behind Beth and Skipper and that was only part of it.

"Tell me about it."

"Beth... I have recon tonight and...well I was wondering...if you weren't busy...I mean if you didn't already have plans..."

"Kowalski, spit it out, hun!"

"Do you want to join me for stargazing tonight?" Kowalski asked, then clarified, "Like a date?"

…

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a lot of work to get Beth and Skipper's story straight but like I said at the beginning of this chapter the following conversation is was helped inspire this!:**

**Hans: (_While they are fighting_) You cannot win skipper! I am fused with a boiling head!, a raging fury!  
Skipper: And a babbling beak! (_Smacked Hans with a fish_)  
Hans: (_gets back up_) You should know that I kissed your sister ON THE LIPS!  
Skipper: I don't have a sister and if l did she wouldn't have lips.  
Hans: Really? then who did l kiss? Ergh! (_smacked again with a fish_)**

**I got that from the Penguins Wikia because 'Huffin and Puffin' hasn't really aired yet, but... Skipper says he doesn't have a sister but we all know he can be a liar(; Well thanks for reading, next chapter will be out soon! PLEASE review!**


	10. Stars and Scars

**OH MY GOSH! I'm soooo sorry about the wait for an update! I start school and I have like 4 hours of homework a night and everything...it's nuts! So I finally have a bit of time so here's chapter 10! (Whoo double digits! XD) Here goes! Oh yeah thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean so much to me! **

Chapter 10

Stars and Scars 

A huge smile spread out on Beth's face.

"Yes!" Beth cried, giving Kowalski a huge, "That'd be so great!"

"R-really...?" he mumbled out of shock and surprise.

"Yes! I'd really love that!" she whispered to him and moved closer toward Kowalski and laid her head on his chest, completely comfortable. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard Skipper yelling for Beth.

"Kowalski, is it okay if we don't tell Skipper about our date? I don't want him to get in the way and freak out." Beth asked

"It's fine." Kowalski said, a bit relived that he need not bother with talking to Skipper about dating her. He figured Skipper would either not approve or it could become just plain awkward. Beth slipper out of Kowalski's grasp just as Skipper wattled over, Marlene was close behind.

"BETH! Did you not hear me calling you?" Skipper asked, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Skip, I was just have the most interesting conversation with you straightest about homeostasis an-" Beth was cut off by Skipper

"Homeo- what? I though you stopped dating girls when you were fifteen!" Skipper said, as he held back a smirk.

"WHAT! I never dated another girl in my life!" Beth exclaimed

"That was for calling me Skip."

"Lame comeback."

"I know... But that's not important. The reason why I came over Beth is to ask about that phone call you had with a certain puffin..."

"Relax Skipper, I took care of everything. There's nothing to worry about." Beth said softly

"What threat was it this time?" Skipper asked, curious to find out what his sister had said. She always had the most brilliant insults, comebacks and of course, threats.

"I'd rip off his flipper and but them somewhere that they wouldn't be useful."

"That's my sister!" he exclaimed as he high-fived her, then looked at Kowalski, "Tell the men that they have today off."

"Yes, sir!" Kowalski said, than saluted, "But...why?"

"I have to spend time with my lady..." Skipper said then wrapped a flipper tightly around Marlene's waist. Marlene gave a slight giggle as they walked off towards the otter habitat.

"Well, I have to go talk to Private and Rico...uhh so I guess..bye!" Kowalski said running of to the HQ. Kowalski hopped down the fishbowl entrance to see Private watching some TV show that involved excessive use of the color pink and unicorns.

"Skipper has given us the day off. I'll be in my lab if you need me." Kowalski said as he walked by Rico who was getting his stamp collection in order.

Kowalski waltzed into his lab and shut the door. He began his normal routine of science to pass the time, soon it was getting late and he could tell the sun was setting so he decided to get some food for his date with Beth. He walked out of his lab and into the kitchen to see Private absentmindedly drawing a picture of a house with two black things next to it.

"Nice house." Kowalski said as he walked by and started to load a basket with some snacks.

"K'walski, this is obviously a cottage, not a house! That's me and my wife and our two eggs, see!" Private said holding up his picture.

"Alright then." Kowalski said as he went through the cabinets, debating weather he should bring peanut butter winkies or dark chocolate. He decided on the chocolate.

"What are you doing with all that food?" Private asked

"I have recon tonight, I need my brain food."

"Since when is dark chocolate brain food?"

"Well, science has proved that it is rich in antioxidants!"

"What's the real reason?" Kowalski sighed, there was no point in arguing with Private, he could see right through it.

"I...I have a date with Beth tonight."

"Oh, well I hope you two have fun." Private said as he went back to drawing. By now it was dark so Kowalski went up to the clock tower and saw Beth's figure looking over the skyline of New York. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she jumped at his touched but quickly relaxed once she realized it was just him. Kowalski sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"It's pretty out."

"Yeah." Beth mumbled there was an obvious, awkward silence.

"I brought some snacks." Kowalski said as she pulled out the large basket and they both snacked in the same silence until Kowalski decided to talk.

"Look, there's Oryan's belt!" he exclaimed and pointed to a line of three straight stars.

Beth smiled, "...Beautiful."

"I wouldn't use that word when you were around unless I was talking about you." Kowalski whispered to her. He figured that was the most mushy thing he had ever said.

"Thanks." Beth whispered back as she laid down her back, as did Kowalski. The both stained up into the night sky, there as a lot of light pollution but some stars were still visible.

"There's Polaris!" Beth exclaimed as she pointed up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Amazing..." Kowalski murmured as Beth scooted a bit closer to him she stretched out a flipper and ran it over his chest. Kowalski shivered as she felt his muscles underneath his sleek feathers. It wasn't as much as Rico or Skipper had but it was a fair amount.

Kowalski looked deep into the only visible eye and a question came to mind.

"Beth, you know that I'm a scientist, correct?"

"As am I. Yes, I do know." Beth replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well...I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but the eye I see is beautiful, why do you cover up the other one?" he asked, about to pull her bangs back but Beth's flipper gently grabbed his own.

"Classified."

"Please? What could you possibly be hiding under there?" Kowalski said, trying to brush her bangs away but Beth held strong.

"My entire past." she growled softly.

"Please?"

"No, Kowalski, those puppy dog eyes will only get you so far." Beth replied.

Kowalski, without thinking and consumed by curiosity, pinned Beth down in a split second and pulled back her bangs, shocked at what he saw.

Three scars, lined up next to each other, the one in the middle deeper than the other two. They engulfed her left eye so much that it was only half way open despite that her other eye was open wide in shock.

"K-Kowalski..." Beth stuttered, then snapped back into reality, "What was that for?" she looked like she wanted to cry.

"B-Beth I'm so sorry I-I was just so curious! I didn't mean for...I didn't think..." Kowalski mumbled, at a lost for words but then he thought, why was he so surprised? This was Skipper's sister after all. He still wanted to know how she had gotten a scar so nasty.

"I bet you want an explanation, don't you? Beth whispered

"T-that would be...very helpful."

"Well...Skipper...disappeared for two years. I-"

"WHAT?" Kowalski yelled out of shock, "I...he never told us about that."

"Please Kowalski, don't interrupt me! He never said much to me about the time he was gone but I know that wherever he was he found a young many named Rico."

"Rico..as in, our Rico?" Kowalski interjected, "Uh sorry.."

"It's okay, it's a lot to take in, and yes. I's the same Rico," Beth sighed and then continued, "Well, I needed a job and the only place that had openings in our town was a local bar, so that's where I worked with my best friend, Jessica. It was late one night, it was pretty packed, guys were sitting and drinking. Three guys were there in particular. They all had had a lot and the asked for another round but I had to cut them off. They didn't like that. No one noticed as they dragged me out onto the street at one in the morning, no once cared as they beat me, as they each pulled out a knife and left their marks...then it went black. The last thing I remember was a voice, it was nasally man's voice. It belonged to a man that I later found out to be Has the Puffin."

Kowalski just stained at her with his jaw on the floor.

"I woke up in a dark room and I figure that I was dead but then I heard someone, a cackle and screams. They were Skipper's screams."

Kowalski's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets, "Blowhole..." he breathed.

"Y-yeah..." Beth said then burst out into tears and just sobbed on Kowalski's shoulder for what felt like hours. It was clear that they were done talking about the topic.

"It was horrible he did things to me...it changed who I was. It harden both myself and Skipper. To this day one one person two people know what happened between Blowhole and myself. And that's the two of us." Beth said, shivering at the memory. Kowalski held he close as a cold November wind blew through the city. He couldn't help but feel obligated to say something about his past.

"Thanks Kowalski." Beth murmured

"You're welcome...but you can call me by my first name, if you want." Kowalski said as he pushed her bangs away to gaze at her eye, the scars weren't like Rico's. They were deeper and more red while Rico's was almost silver.

"And that would be?" she said, enjoying the feeling of his flippers running over her scarred eye.

"John."

"That name suites you." Beth said, nuzzling closer to Kowalski. They stayed like that for a few second, Beth could feel herself raising her head as she tried to kiss him, the were just an inch or so apart when...

"BETHANY! YOU- YOU WOULD BE-"

"Ugly?" Mort suggested

"Incredibly disfigured?" Maurice added

"CHEATING ON THE KING THAT IS ME!" Julien exclaimed, Beth just sighed.

"Go away before I rip off you tail." she hissed

"WHAT! You are threatening the king! You shall be punished!" Julien yelled and grabbed Beth's wrist and started to drag her off the rooftop. Kowalski pounced on Julien, full of rage that someone would try to force himself onto a woman as wonderful as Beth.

"Where I come from I was told I should treat a woman with respect!" Kowalski cried as he shoved Julien away from his date.

"Ooooh, so the smarty pants penguin wants the beautiful and at the same time very ugly Bethany for himself, huh?" Julien exclaimed and threw Beth to the ground where she hit her head on part of the clock.

"It's...Elizabeth!" Beth groaned through gridded teeth.

"Bring it!" Julien yelled and put up his dukes. Kowalski simple pinched his neck and he toppled over. Maurice rolled his eyes and picked up his majesty's limp body and took him back to the lemur habitat with Mort hugging the unconscious lemur's foot.

"Where's it hurt, Beth?" Kowalski asked as he bent over her.

"It's fine..I'm fine...John..." she whispered, Kowalski smiled his name sounded so wonderful coming out of her mouth. He helped her up and they went back to their previous spots and resumed looking at the stars. Kowalski pulled out a blanket and they wrapped up together.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Kowalski asked, she closed his eyes as Beth smirked. He felt her flipper wrapping around his neck and then finally, her beak pressed to his. They stayed like that for a while. They finally broke apart in need of air and Beth let out a small yawn.

"Sleepy?" Kowalski asked

"A little...mind if I fall asleep on top of you?" she asked and rolled onot of him, using Kowalski like a mattress.

"Not at all, in fact that would be pretty romantic..." Kowalski whispered to her as she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

...

**Soooo, did you guys like? I found it really fun to write! :) So, now we know why Beth hides her face! I hope that you all didn't think Kowalski was OOC! I'll try to update soon but with school and everything...it's such a shame. Well...I'm off of school on Monday so maybe I'll update then but for now please, please, please, review! Thanks!**

**Peace!**

**~Music4eva1414**

**PS I think this was my longest chapter for this story! XD**


	11. Rude Awakening

**Hey, loves! I'm so sorry about the wait on the update! School has completely engulfed my life... Well here's the newest chapter, hope you guys enjoy! :D (I warn you, a _bit_ of mature substance is in the beginning, so...you have been warned!)**

Chapter 11

Rude Awakening

"ELIZABETH ANTIGONE WILSON!"

Beth's eyes snapped open, the first thing she saw was that she was spread out on her stomach and was laying on something black and white. Kowalski. She rolled over to see Skipper towering over her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Get up!" Skipper yelled, but Beth just looked at him. She glanced at Kowalski who had a look on his face that was a mix of surprise, horror, and "We're Screwed."

"What the hell do you want?" Beth groaned, not fully awake yet.

"Get your ass up, Elizabeth!" Skipper yelled, shoving Beth off of Kowalski.

"What gives you the right to do that?" Beth yelled at him, slowly becoming angry at her brother.

"What gives you the right to sleep with my luetindant?" Skipper replied hastily.

"Since when do you care who I date?" Beth hissed

"He's my second in command, Beth! You can't go around seducing him like that!"

"WHAT?" Beth and Kowalski screamed in unison.

"Sir, I believe that you may have mistaken our...position! We were intimate last nigh, but..." Kowalski said, trying to find the correct words.

"Oh I know what this is about," Beth snarled, "Marlene...she has common sense! She wouldn't go that with you on your second date, she's not like Jessica!"

Skipper gasped, then slapped Beth so hard she stumbled backwards, "Don't ever compare a redneck like Jessica Beck to an angel like Marlene!"

Kowalski hopped to his feet and stood between Skipper and Beth, "Stop it! You're going to hurt her!"

"Ohh Kowalski, when will you learn that when it comes to love...well you're not that successful! Now run back to your lab and do some of you little science experiments! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Skipper exclaimed, Kowalski nodded and walked back to the HQ.

"What are you taking all this...crap out on me?" Beth cried as soon as Kowalski was out of earshot.

"Why not? It's not like you've ever helped me!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see...there was that time where I hooked you and Jessica up... "

"And that's supposed to be a good thing!" Skipper snorted

"And the time I lied to mom and told her you were sleeping but I really knocked you out because you were high, the time I told you martial arts teacher you had a stomach bug when really you had barfed on him because you were wasted, oh yeah! And there was that one time I bailed you out of jail at 3 AM because you had been arrested for being an idiot!" Beth exclaimed, Skipper just looked at her.

"I...I honestly forgot about all that Beth...I never helped you when we were kids..." Skipper mumbled

"I can tell. And yes, you never cared about me when we were kids or even now! I've always been a thorn in your side but have saved your tail feathers on a dozen or so occasions! I came here to try and reconnect with you! Bring you back home where you belong!" 

"I'm sorry Beth! Okay? SORRY! I was dumb and you're right I never cared about family...only...only things that really doesn't matter anymore but I can't go back to Michigan! I just can't! Under no circumstance would I ever go ba-"

Beth looked into Skipper's eyes, "If Mom makes it to Christmas, it'll be a miracle."

Skipper just blinked. He had know that his mother was sick, just not that sick. Beth started to walk back to the HQ and left Skipper standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. She climbed down the latter to Kowalski's lab and gently tapped on the closed door. Kowalski immediately opened it.

"Uh, hello Beth! Come in!" he said, Beth walked in.

"What are you working on?" she asked taking in the machine that he was building.

"It's a machine that should turn us into humans so we can get around without sticking out as much."

Beth smirked a bit,"I'm working on something similar...But it's so secret I don't even have a name for it, we just call it 'The Machine'."

"Really? No offense but you never seemed think the genius type..."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Beth said softly

"Well then, I decided it would be best to not change the DNA but to-"

"I'm sorry John, but I really can't think about this right now, mind if I just lay down and think for a while?" she asked, gesturing to the couch in the corner,

"Sure." Kowalski said and gently kissed her forehead, Beth smiled and laid down. She stared at the ceiling, just thinking.

Kowalski was working his machine before Beth and walked in so he tried to go back to his previous activity but found it hard when Beth was there, he would be happy if he could just look at her all day, she brought so many emotions out of him it was all so complex but Kowalski didn't mind. He walked over very quietly towards her, She continued not to notice him which Kowalski found odd, Beth was usually so attentive, but he was to her left and if his calculations were correct, with those scars being that deep...

"Beth, you're blind in your left eye, aren't you?"

Beth turned to look at him and sighed, "Yep. The cuts were so deep...my eyesight has become compromised."

"I'm sorry." Kowalski whispered and wrapped her in a hug.

"I've learned to live with it."

"What were you think about just before this?"

"Everything."

"Most specifically...?"

"The past."

"What more could there possibly be to your past! You've already told me so much!" Kowalski exclaimed

"It's long, complex, and you don't even know the half of it."

"Wow, mine is so...simple." Kowalski mumbled

"What _is_ your past?" Beth asked

"I was born in Ohio and lived with my mother, father and older sister. I took a liking to math and science and it became my life. My parents still live there while my sister, Josephine and her husband have a few kids up in Maine. That's it. Not too exciting," Kowalski said simply

"Do you still have contact with you sister?" Beth asked, becoming rather curious.

"I get a Christmas card and a call on my birthday usually."

"Wow. I up until a few months ago I hadn't talked to Skipper in roughly ten years." Beth said softly

"Why?"

"We had a...disagreement last time we had met. Skipper likes to hold his grudges for a long time. In fact, I believe all of the relationships that he's destroyed has contributed to his paranoia."

Kowalski smirked, "I knew he wasn't always like that, but I would love it if you would give me a reading lesson." he was looking for a transision into a new subject.

Beth nodded, Kowalski brought over some papers and Beth gave him a reading lesson, he was catching on very quickly.

"What's that mean?" Kowalski asked pointing to some writing on a very large paper.

"...It looks like you're getting some new neighbors."

…

**Well, sorry again for not updating in a while! I'm afraid my updates may be every week or so for a while now. "Past to Present" will have a few more chapters, but no worries! Stay tuned for the squeal, "The Diary Of Private Ivy Beck" you can check out the preview on my profile! :D While you're waiting for my update I suggest you may want to start to read some of my good friend, Just61331's story, "Exchanges" it has tons of really cool Ocs in it and I think you'd like it! By the way, Beth is my profile picture on here now so take a look at her if you want! Well, please review loves! BTW I have disabled anonymous reviews because I was getting those reviews that I like to call "Mini flames" because they're really stupid like "This story needs more kissing" so I was pretty tired of it so, yeah. (That example came for another one of my stories though) Well, anyways, please review!**

**Ciao!**

**-Music**


	12. Queen Juliana

**OMG. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I don't wanna give excuses for not updating, but without writing I've noticed how sad and depressed I get! WOW! Well here's the next chapter, and like I've been telling you...there's only gonna be like one more chapter! :O but no worries, I have a squeal planned! :D PS, you may want to go back and read a few of the past chapters because it's been a while since I updated. XD**

Chapter 12

_Queen_ Juliana

Skipper sat atop the clock tower as he looked out over New York City as the sun rose, turning the sky a pale pink color. He was deep in though, he wondered what he should do about Beth, make her go home or let her stay until after Thanksgiving? Should he go home to see his mother? What would he say to Marlene? He had acted so horribly to her the night before...he had been an idiot and let his manly urges get to him...should he just forget everything and pretend nothing was wrong? He was soon interrupted from his thoughts to a soft voice come from behind him.

"Skipper?"

Skipper turned around to see Marlene standing behind him, nearly no emotion on her face.

"Marlene! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Skipper said, rather surprised.

"Sorry..." Marlene said softly. There was a thick silence in the morning air.

"No Marlene...I should be the one who's saying sorry." Skipper said, standing up and walking over to Marlene.

Marlene just stared at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Marlene, it's just you're different from the other women I've dated. You're smarted than them...and what you saw the night before was the old me not the man I am now. I love you Marlene and I've screwed up...I just would be honored if you forgave me." Skipper said softly to her.

Marlene looked up and kissed Skipper, "Apology accepted."

All of a sudden, out of the corner of Skipper's eye he say Alice with a crate at the lemur habitat. He pulled Marlene down in mid sentience so they wouldn't be seen.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed, looking rather annoyed

"Shhh!" he hissed, Marlene held her breath as she watched the crate touch the ground.

Once the coast was clear Skipper helped his girl up and together they ran, paw in flipper toward King Julien and his kingdom. At the same time Beth and Kowalski were running to the lemur habitat as well.

"What's going on Kowalski?" Skipper bellowed, he was to be informed of all new animals immediately.

"I came her to tell you sir! There's a new lemur!" Kowalski reported

"Well no duh!" Skipper said pointing to the large crate that was starting to pull attention from the other animals.

"Well there is a catch sir!"

"...Which is?"

"It's a female lemur!"

Silence.

"MAURICE! What be this boxy thing that is to be taking up my sun?" Julien yelled

"Well I dunno your Majesty." Maurice replied as Skipper, Marlene, Kowalski, and Beth walked over to the crate.

"It's a female lemur." Kowalski explained, "She's straight out of the wi-"

"IT'S A WOMAN?" Julien screeched, jumping from his throne onto the crate. He began trying to pull the wood apart to get to the girl inside.

"Relax Ringtail! Let the pros handle this situation! RICO! PRIVATE" Skipper yelled as the other team members of the team appeared. Rico coughed up a crow bar and handed it to Skipper who pried the box open.

"The light! It's so bright!" a thick accented **(A/N: It's like Mal's from Inception)** Ring Tail lemur yelled as she stepped out. Her fur was a strawberry blonde color and her eyes a lime green...Skipper could hear all three of the lemurs' jaws pop open.

"King_ Julien_?" she exclaimed, then tackled him into a hug and giving him a _very_ long kiss.

"Queen Juliana!" he cried and kissed her again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Skipper exclaimed looking at the lemurs, who were in a very suggestive position.

"You didn't tell them I was coming dear?" she said, shooting Julien a shocked expression.

"I didn't knows that the royal queen was coming! If I did I would have sent the Sky Spirits!" Julien shrugged.

"Well, I am the royal Queen Juliana of Madagascar!" she exclaimed, then noticed Maurice and Mort, "Ahh! My lovely friend Sir Maurice!" she sauntered over and kissed Marurice's forehead, causing to smile.

"Hello my queen!" Maurice exclaimed

"Ahh! And my royal footstool! Wort!" Juliana said looking at Mort

"Uhh hiiiiiiiii Queen Juliana!" Mort cried, hugging her leg

"Did she just call him 'Wort'?" Beth whispered to Kowalski, who just shrugged

"Oh! And who are you?" Juliana said whirling around, jabbing her paw in Beth's face

"Dr. Beth Wilson." Beth replied politely, but with a hint of attitude in he voice

"Well _Doctor_, if you even are one," Juliana said snobbishly, "you shall refer to me as Queen."

Beth opened her mouth to say something but was pushed aside by Skipper who shot his sister a look of warning.

"Listen up Ms. Juliana I-" Skipper stated but was cut short buy Juliana

"_Queen_. _Queen_ Juliana."

"Whatever..._Queen _Juliana, I am Skipper the skipper of this crew. These are my men, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." each man nodded as their name was called, "and I assume you know these lemurs?"

"Well _duh_ Skipper! I am the queen of Madagascar! But the Sky Spirts have smiled upon me and have taken me to my Julien's home!" she exclaimed and at her own mention of Julien, ran to him and playful tugged one of his ears.

"Ohhh...meeeow!" Julien said with a chuckle, "Maurice! Mort! Penguins! Don't bother us..." he said as he walked away with Juliana in his arms, bridal style.

"And that's Juliana." Maurice said bluntly

"He's a horrible boyfriend. Remember how he kept hitting on me?" Beth muttered as she walked away holding Kowalski's flipper, then her phone rang.

"Oh crap, it's Jessica." Beth groaned, that could only mean one thing. Playtime was over.

…

**Oh noes! Beth's gonna have to go home soon! :( No worries! It'll all me good :) Please review! Last chapter will be done soon! **

**-XOXO Music**


	13. Saying GoodBye

**Welcome to the final chapter of Past to Present! It was such a pleasure writing this and make sure to check out the squeal!**

Chapter 13

Saying Good-Bye

Beth's flippers shook as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Beth, it's Jess. Camille just said that somethin' is a comin' our way. We need you home to protect 'The Machine' because we know that's what Blowhole's after!"

"But Jess-"

"Not buts Beth! We need you home now. You can come back and visit later."

"Jess! Listen to me! I'm in love."

"What? With who?"

"One of Skipper's men, John Kowalski..." Beth said, looking at Kowalski who had looked up at the mention of his name

"Well that's all fine and dandy but you know your place, you need to come to the team so we can protect ourselves from Blowhole. You know what he did to you, Beth! Do you want him to take Ivy and do what he did to you, to her?"

Beth was silent for a moment and only managed to squeak out a single word, "...No."

"Then come home."

"Fine." Beth said, she hung up the phone abruptly then turned to Kowalski, "I...I'm leaving."

Kowalski looked at her, he wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to just breakdown. He loved Beth and now she would be gone for who knows long.

"I promise I'll visit, very soon in fact! I just need to take care of everything first." Beth said softly, then kissed Kowalski very passionately. Finally they broke apart to breathe.

"Well...I better get my stuff together." Beth said as she walked to Marlene's habitat and got her brown messenger bag and then went to the HQ to say good bye to everyone. Most of the zoo was there, they all had become very attached to her. She smiled and said her good byes. She finally got to the last person, Kowalski.

"Bye John." she murmured into his ear and then kissed him. Rico slapped his flipper of Private's eyes.

"Bye everyone! I promise I'll come and visit very soon!" Beth cried as she entered her helicopter that sat atop the cement island.

"Good bye!" she cried as the all the animals waved to her.

Kowalski watched as his lover grew to just a speck in the afternoon sky.

And soon, she was gone.

_Easy come, easy go..._Kowalski thought. He waddled back over to his book and started to read it. Skipper looked over at his second in command and gave a small smile. He walked over to Kowalski and read, over his shoulder.

"Shakespeare, eh?"

…

**Sorry it was so short but it needed a quick wrap up! In case you didn't catch on at the very end...Skipper already knows how to read. That will be important in the next story! I have already posted the first chapter of the squeal to Past to Present! It is entitled The Diary Of Private Ivy Beck so check it out please! This story was a blast to write! I love all of you reviewers so much! Thank you for all the support! **

**XOXO**

**-Music4eva1414**


End file.
